Flávio Di Vèneto
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. , , , |blood status = |bap rank = "Pure" |marital status = Married |Age = * (at the start of the ) * (at the end of the ) |signature = |Title = * * * |died = , , , , , (murdered by Mercutio Hill, holding him off while 13 people got away, ) |alias = * Vio (nickname) * Flávio "Vio" Claude Gervásio Simões (at birth) * |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'0" |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |skin = Tan |family = * Maurício Simões (father) † * Colombe Simões (née Paternoster) (mother) † * François-Marie Di Vèneto (adoptive father) * Jean-Constant Di Vèneto (twin brother) * Vespasiano Di Vèneto (brother) * Soraia Di Vèneto (sister) * Fiorenzo Di Vèneto (brother) * Friðrika Bergström (former step-mother) |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = |Wand = with a handle of , 15⅝", |Patronus = |House = Maison Cerisier |Loyalty = * ** Maison Cerisier ** Maison Cerisier Quidditch Team * Di Vèneto Family * Simões Family * Verona Vipers (played for) * Italian National Quidditch Team (played for) |job = Professional Beater (for the Verona Vipers and Italian National Quidditch Team) |hideg = -------------------------- }} Flávio "Vio" Claude Gervásio Di Vèneto, born Flávio Simões, ( - ) was a - , born in , Portugal, but primarily raised in after his father got a job at the university. He's the younger of two twins born to Maurício and Colombe Simões (née Paternoster), with his slightly elder brother Jean-Constant Di Vèneto. His mother died when he was quite young, and so he was raised mostly by his father and step-father (who he thus viewed more like a second father) François-Marie Di Vèneto, with his son Iano being like a brother too him. This was later reinforced when Franç legally adopted the pair in , while their father Maurício adopted Iano. Thus,they were officially brothers. Flávio attended between the years and , and was sorted into Maison Cerisier. While his father was a renowned teacher, and Vio had the aptitude for the class, his interests lay elsewhere. Vio was fascinated by and . He was also a talented from a young age. Due to the location of the Di Vèneto Villa, which he and his brother had both lived since the age of six, Vio had been able to hone his skills in a way most city-dwelling children could not, given that the large home was hidden from view. He was murdered on the by Mark Hill, during the , while trying to save the lives of many others. After the war, Flávio's murder (among many others) was blamed on one of his friends: Anton Eriksson. After the war, Anton was being intentionally framed as a , despite having played an active role in the Muggle-Born Network and collecting information at great personal risk. Anton being accused of his murder would have devastated Flávio had he known about it. Biography Trivia Etymology *''Flávio'' is the Portuguese form of the name Flavius''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). ''Flávio. (Last accessed 10th Dec 2019), which is a Roman family name meaning "golden" or "yellow-haired" from the Latin word flavus, which unsurprisingly means "yellow, golden". Flavius was the family name of several Roman emperors, including: Vespasian, Titus and Domitian. Flavius was also used as a personal name by later emperors, such as ConstantineCampbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Flavius. (Last accessed 10th Dec 2019). *''Claude '' *''Gervásio '' *''Di Vèneto'' *''Simões'' References Category:Beaters Category:Beater Category:Professional Beaters Category:World Class Beater Category:Verona Vipers Category:Italian National Team Fans Category:Italian National Team Category:Di Vèneto Family Category:Simões Family Category:Beauxbatons Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Beauxbatons Students Category:Verona Vipers Fans Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Jörgen Winther Fan Category:Gabriel Holmström Fan Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Paternoster Family Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure blood Category:Purebloods Category:Blood Traitors Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Second Wizarding War Casualties Category:Portuguese Speakers Category:Portuguese Mages Category:Italian Speakers Category:Venitian Speakers Category:Venitian Mages